Let me love you
by Lunanoe
Summary: Hay momentos en los que la vida es el escenario de un teatro y nosotros los actores de nuestra propia vida. Pero, ¿qué sucede una vez que corre el telón y tenemos que tirar la máscara? Por suerte, detrás del telón siempre habrá alguien para quien no necesitaremos caretas.


Antes de que comencéis a leer, recomiendo que escuchéis la canción "Let me love you (until you learn to love yourself)" mientras leéis el OS. Yo he utilizado la cover de Glee, me gusta más que la original.

Como siempre, espero que os guste la lectura y para hacérmelo saber, dejadme unas palabras en el recuadrito de abajo.

**Disclaimer: **No me llamo Oda por lo que creo que OP no es mío.

* * *

Alzó la mano, recogiendo una lágrima que no había podido retener y que circulaba por su mejilla. Se miró. ¿Quién era esa mujer que se había convertido en su reflejo en el espejo desde que tenía uso de razón? Volvió a mirarse, esta vez procurando ignorar a la persona que el espejo mostraba y buscándose a ella. Lo intentó pero no lo logró. No había cambiado ni aun teniendo unos nakamas que sabía la querrían y protegerían pasara lo que pasara.

Mirarse detenidamente era algo que solía evitar. Un rápido vistazo era más que suficiente para ella.

Todos le decían que era bonita. ¿Por qué ella no podía verlo entonces? Era consciente de que poseía unos bellos ojos, una piel suave, un largo y lustroso cabello, entre otros rasgos de su físico. Lo sabía. ¿Pero por qué le resultaba tan complicado encontrar esa belleza cuando se miraba en los espejos?

Soltó otra lágrima. Al contrario que el resto de los mortales, ella no se veía, si entendemos por verse en un espejo observarnos por fuera, nuestro cuerpo. No, ella veía algo más que eso. Bueno, solo veía ese algo que le impedía sentirse segura consigo mismo. Sí, porque aunque ante los demás mostrara la apariencia de una mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma, la realidad era bien distinta.

Veía su interior. Un interior que todavía no se había repuesto de ese oscuro pasado que seguía pesando tanto. Un interior que tenía una cicatriz aún sin sanar por cada momento vivido antes de que sus nakamas se cruzaran en su camino. Ese interior cargado de inseguridades y miedos que procuraba ocultar cuando alguien andaba cerca.

Tenía sus momentos de flaqueza, por supuesto, pero por lo general, solía evitar que el resto la viera débil. No quería que sintieran lástima por su estado. Todos tenían su propio pasado a sus espaldas y lo que menos deseaba era que tuvieran que andar preocupándose por ella. No, eso jamás. Por ello, para no preocupar a ninguno de sus nakamas, actuaba como si todo marchara bien, como si nada pudiera afectarla, dibujando en su rostro una gran sonrisa para que nadie pudiera sospechar que su interior distaba mucho de encontrarse en ese estado de paz.

Colocó una mano sobre el espejo y agachó la mirada, tomando una bocanada de aire. Ella era una mujer fuerte. Eso lo sabía pues, de no haberlo sido, no hubiera sido capaz de soportar tantas cosas durante tantos años. ¿Tal vez esa fuera la única cualidad que poseyera, ser una mujer fuerte dispuesta a encarar lo que viniera sin derrumbarse ante nadie?

Negó con la cabeza. No, tenía que ser algo mejor de lo que reflejaba el espejo. ¿Por qué sino tendría esos nakamas? No podía ver ese algo mejor que quizás fuera. Solo podía ver lo malo. ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Cuándo sería capaz de superar de una vez por todas su pasado?

Recordó las palabras de uno de los revolucionarios una noche en la que no pudo evitar mostrarse vulnerable. _"Tu problema, Robin, es que no coses tus heridas sino que le pones un paño esperando que se curen sin hacer partícipe a nadie. Pero cuando levantas ese paño, te das cuenta de que sigue sangrando. Necesitas cicatrizar para poder superar"._

Levantó la mirada y entonces se sobresaltó. Fue tan solo un segundo pero vio a través del espejo la imagen de Zoro observándola desde la puerta medio abierta. Cuando se vio descubierto, el espadachín desapareció de su campo de visión.

Quiso pensar que él no se había dado cuenta de cómo se encontraba. Nadie podía verla débil. Nadie podía compadecerla. Mucho menos él.

Pero no, no se había dado cuenta. Zoro no era alguien que se percatara de las emociones ajenas. Podía sentirse tranquila y continuar comportándose como siempre, sin temer que el espadachín hubiera descubierto que ella también flaqueaba.

* * *

La observaba desde la barra del bar. Estaba sentada contra la pared, con un vaso de vino sobre su regazo y charlando animadamente con Nami.

Dio un sorbo a su vaso de sake. Todos pensaban que vivía en su mundo de entrenamiento, siesta y batallas. Todos creían que era ajeno a cómo podían sentirse. Pero sobre todo, ella creía que sabía fingir. Para él, no.

Sus ojos no podían mentirle. Ya podía reír a carcajadas o sonreír pero él sabía perfectamente, sin necesidad de palabras, todo lo que pasaba por su corazón a cada momento. Era como un libro abierto aunque ella creyera lo contrario. Zoro podía ver el dolor que a veces se apoderaba de ella en su mirada. Una mirada que gritaba consuelo, protección y, sobre todo, cariño.

Él sería capaz de darle todo eso y más. Podría curar sus heridas si ella le dejaba. O al menos, ayudarla a curar pues era algo que debía terminar haciendo ella misma. Quería darle todo ese amor que ella creía no merecía, hacerle ver lo perfecta que era a sus ojos.

Robin levantó la mirada hacia él, sorprendiéndolo observándola fijamente, como sino existiera nadie más que ella en ese lugar. La arqueóloga le sonrió y levantó su copa, acabando con su contenido de un sorbo. Entonces, Zoro se dio cuenta de que Nami ya no estaba a su lado. Ninguno de sus nakamas estaban allí. Lo más probable es que hubieran subido a las habitaciones del hotel donde estaban hospedándose.

Se levantó del taburete y caminó hacia el grupo que tocaba para los pocos clientes que quedaban en el bar. Le susurró algo al cantante y caminó hacia Robin, quien lo miraba con una ceja arqueada. Sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Esta noche prefieres beber en compañía? –le preguntó ella burlonamente.

-¿Por qué, Robin?

-¿De qué hablas, Zoro?

-¿Por qué actúas como si todo marchara bien cuando te sientes destrozada por dentro?

Robin se mordió el labio ante la pregunta y, durante unos largos segundos, no dijo nada.

-No sabes cómo me siento, Zoro –respondió ella un poco molesta-. No lo sabes, no me hagas creer lo contrario. Yo no me siento mal, yo…

-Puedes dejar de actuar –el espadachín le puso un dedo sobre los labios-. No logras engañarme aunque creas que sí. Sé cómo te sientes a cada momento y también sé que te resulta vergonzoso que me haya dado cuenta porque crees que sentiré compasión por ti. No te tengo pena, Robin. La sentiría si te hubieras quedado anclada en el pasado y hubieras dejado de luchar, escudándote en ese motivo. Pero tú nunca has dejado de luchar, siempre has creído que podías cargar con todo tú sola. No eres de piedra, nadie lo es, ni yo mismo lo soy.

-No tienes que entrometerte en mis problemas. Estás equivocado, Roronoa Zoro: no necesito la ayuda de nadie. He caminado sola durante muchos años sin que nadie me tendiera una mano, siendo ignorada por cualquiera que se cruzara en mi camino. He aprendido a guardarme mis problemas sin salpicar a nadie.

-Antes no me tenías a mí, Robin. Todos necesitamos a alguien a nuestro lado, el ser humano no viene al mundo para estar solo. Si pudieras verte al menos por un segundo de la forma en la que yo te veo, entenderías que…¿Sabes? Será mejor que escuches.

_Much as you blame yourself_

_You can't be blamed for the way that you feel_

_Had no example of a love_

_That was even remotely real_

_How can you understand something that you never had_

_If you let me I can help you out with all of that_

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_

_It's been there for quite awhile_

_I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile_

_I would like to show you what true love can really do_

Robin sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Zoro agarró su mano. La arqueóloga sintió un nudo apretando su garganta. ¿Cómo podía conocerla tanto? ¿Cómo podía conocer sus temores? ¿Cómo se había alojado en su cabeza, descubriendo los secretos que no deseaba contarle a nadie?

_Let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself._

_Let me love you_

_I know your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, oh, I can help_

_Let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself._

_Let me love you_

_A heart of numbness_

_Gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

Cuando la música cesó, un par de gruesas lágrimas circularon por las mejillas de Robin, impactando sobre la alfombra. Zoro limpió el húmedo rastro con su pulgar.

-Déjame amarte –le susurró-. O al menos, déjame estar a tu lado. Déjame ayudarte a curar tus heridas. Puedo ayudarte, Robin, puedo hacerlo.

Ella solo le abrazó y empezó a llorar sobre su hombro. ¿Sería capaz de abrirse sin miedos? ¿Podría dejarse amar? Él le haría ver que no era lo que el espejo mostraba, él la levantaría cuando no pudiera evitar caer pero, por sobre todas las cosas, él la querría a pesar de todos sus defectos. Él la haría quererse.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Solo se abrazaron sin pensar en nada más.

Él sería los puntos que cicatrizaran sus heridas.


End file.
